Pulling Pranks
by MzShellSan
Summary: Yasu and Mai are up to something. What could it be? Songfic/One-Shot based on the song Paper Gangsta. Please R&R! Shellsan Could turn out as two-shot depending on what you say! XD If it is then there isn't any pairings until later chapters! :D


Songfic

Ghost Hunt

Song: Nightcore~paper gangsta

Disclaimer: I don't own the song!

Mai sighed in annoyance. She should be leaving the office now but instead her workaholic boss had her working overtime. She needed to get home and start to play nightcore, it was her latest craze.

Sadly she couldn't yet though.

As Mai slowly worked, filing papers and placing them neatly she began to hum the song.

Before she knew it she was singing it.

Midnight rush, with a pen in my hand  
Dinkin Lincoln, sand-script with a fan  
Remembering me, before we began  
Sometimes I felt so Def in the Jam

But the ones who loved me, told me to stop  
Like homegirl can't catch shit if it drops  
A superwoman chick, you know that I am  
Some shit don't fly by me in a man

Cuz I do not accept any less  
Than someone just as real, as fabulous

Don't want no PAPER GANGSTA  
Won't sign away my life to  
Someone whose got the flavor  
But don't have no follow through  
Don't want no PAPER GANGSTA  
Wont sign no monkey papers  
I don't do funny business  
Not interested in fakers  
Don't want no PAPER GANGSTA  
Oo ohhhh  
Don't want no PAPER GANGSTA  
Oo ohhh

Hearing the noise THIS late at night he walked out to ask Mai what was going on and why it was so loud. He stopped when he noticed it was her singing. He smirked at the thought. She wasn't that bad at singing. In fact she was singing the song (not that he knew it) perfectly.

Got something really shiny to start  
Want me to sign there on your Range Rover heart?  
I've heard it before  
Yeah, the dinners were nice  
Till your diamond words melted into some ice

You should been rapping to the beat of my song Mr. California,  
PAPER GANGSTA and I'm lookin' for love, not an  
empty page full of stuff that means nothing but  
"you've been played"

She still hadn't noticed him… or the fact that he was holding a video recorder, taping the whole thing. He was still smirking when Lin came out to investigate the noise. Upon exiting his office he was rather surprised then smiled. He wouldn't be forgetting this any time soon!

Cuz I do not accept any less  
Than someone just as real, as fabulous

Don't want no PAPER GANGSTA  
Won't sign away my life to  
Someone whose got the flavor  
But don't have no follow through  
Don't want no PAPER GANGSTA  
Wont sign no monkey papers  
I don't do funny business  
Not interested in fakers  
Don't want no PAPER GANGSTA  
Oo ohhhh  
Don't want no PAPER GANGSTA  
Oo ohhh

One the other hand Mai was still hiding the fact that she did actually know that they were watching her but she didn't care. She was having fun and she was happy that she could at least get them to smile.

She inwardly smirked. She would have let it cover her face but that would give it away.

She quickly moved her hand slightly and was happy when she saw Yasu take the pictures while smirking.

When Naru and Lin heard the flash they looked surprised.

Yasu couldn't resist it and took another photo.

Mai decided it was time to finish the song off.

Don't want no PAPER GANGSTA  
Won't sign away my life to  
Someone whose got the flavor  
But don't have no follow through  
Don't want no PAPER GANGSTA  
Wont sign no monkey papers  
I don't do funny business  
Not interested in fakers  
Don't want no PAPER GANGSTA  
Oo ohhhh  
Don't want no PAPER GANGSTA  
Oo ohhh

When she finished she immediately burst out laughing joining Yasu who did the same. Eventually Mai was on the floor. She had calmed down but was still giggling.

"Hey Yasu!" Mai called across to Yasu who was in a similar position on the ground.

"Yeah Mai?" he shouted back.

"Did you get them?" she asked forcing herself to get up.

"I sure did! Did you see the look of surprise on their faces! This is gold!"

"I know right!" Mai said walking over to help Yasu off the floor, but Yasu being the annoying child he is took her hand and pulled her back to the ground. This resulted with Mai laughing with Yasu again.

Naru and Lin both looked pissed to oblivion, although they were trying to hide it. Sure they wouldn't bother sometimes with Mai around but Yasu was another story.

"What is going on?" asked Naru practically ordering them to tell him. Lin was glaring angrily at the pair with naru. When neither so much as batted a eyebrow they sighed realising it wouldn't work.

"Stupid kids" Lin muttered.

"Awww! Lin, don't be that way. Just because you and Naru got tricked doesn't mean you should be such a spoilt sport!" said Yasu while holding back newly forming laughter.

"MAI! WHAT IS GOING ON!" Demanded Naru. Mai sighed catching her breath and started to explain.

"Wellllllllllllllllllll, you seeeeeeeeeeeee! Both you and Lin never show emotion so Yasu and I devised a plan to catch you showing emotion!~" sang Mai happily.

She may have been happy but Naru and Line were not!

"Mai, Yasu! DO you WANT to be fired?" Naru asked

"Naru, you and I, hell everyone knows, that you won't fire me so get over it already" said Mai rolling her eyes.

Naru glared but never said anything… after all she was right.

"Give me the pictures Yasu" Lin demanded. Yasu grinned and shook his head. "But Mai and I were planning on sharing these with the group~" He sang.

That was it. Those two were dead!

Thanks for reading! Tell me if I should write another chapter with Lin and Naru's revenge. Naru's would be towards Mai and Lin would get back at Yasu in a separate chapter. If so please review~


End file.
